Dying is Your Latest Fashion
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: In the ashes of my demise, I realize how much my life was built on lies. Full synopsis inside. R
1. Prologue

**Dying is Your Latest Fashion**

By: Beccatdemon13

© 2010

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except for Maxine Helena Garwin as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting a hell of a lot of textbooks. What? Don't look at me like that College isn't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about the lack of tuition payments that being paid would bring. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis:** Maxine Garwin holds a terrible weight on her shoulders. She isn't supposed to even exist, let alone have the abilities that have passed through the Garwin line for hundreds of years. Maxine is an anomaly that only happens every other generation.

**Author's Note:** This takes place in the time frame of the movie but Sarah and Caleb don't hook up. Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, and quotes. For Auras that Maxine sees the colors are: purple is spiritual thoughts, Blue is a balanced existence, sustaining life. People with this aura are born survivors; Turquoise is a of symbol highly energized personality, green is restful, yellow is joy and freedom, red is materialistic thoughts, pink is love. All of those are the positive auras for negative auras there are: brown: unsettling, distracting or negating spirituality, gray is dark thoughts, dark yellow is pain and anger, and white is disease or drug use. Character concepts are on my profile.

**Chapter One: The Prologue**

_No one really knows how The Power came to be. _

_Not even the Book of Shadows recorded its beginnings._

_But those who mastered it have always been hunted. _

_In the middle of the 17th century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. _

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of Silence._

_And for three hundred years, it has kept them safe, until now…_

The stiflingly hot uniform that everyone at Spenser Academy of Ipswich Massachusetts were required to wear was one of the most hated garments that I owned. We had to wear the uniform including wear the navy blue blazer at all times. Skirts at their shortest, had to be two inches above your knee. Plain white knee high socks had to be worn correctly. A plain white oxford shirt buttoned up all the way up, with the blue and white tie worn in a correct Windsor knot.

Spenser Academy had an appearance to keep up and expected its students to maintain the level of decorum expected from a Spenser Academy student. Reality was that the majority of students worthy enough of Spenser Academy had bought their way in. Ipswich was full of 'Old Money' families, to be a scholarship student was a fate worse than death in the eyes of Spenser's population.

Personally, I thought it was ridiculous, then again I was at the top of the ladder and maybe that was the only way I could make judgments like this. I wasn't at the top of Spenser's food chain because of which I was, or what kind of person I was. My family's lineage secured both a place for me at Spenser as well as undeserved spot in the so called A crowd.

My name is Maxine Helena Garwin and I'm sixteen years old. I had long blonde hair and was five feet six inches, I was the first girl born into my family in four generations and that didn't exactly make my parents happy. My family along with three other families: Simms, Danvers, and Parry, form a covenant of silence. For as long as anyone could remember our families had unique abilities that could've gotten all of us killed. There was supposed to be one male born to each family carrying down the line. The boys would come into their powers at thirteen and fully ascend on their eighteenth birthday. In addition to our abilities each family was descended straight from the founders of the Ipswich colonies, which was part of the reason why my brothers and I were so popular.

As I said there were four other boys within the covenant. Caleb Danvers was seventeen years old and was six foot even. He was the oldest in our generation and would be the first to ascend, which put a strain on the already strained relationship with my brother, Reid Garwin. Reid was the second oldest member of this generation; he was also seventeen years old with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was six foot one. Reid and Caleb's relationship was never that healthy. Caleb was our leader, an authority figure for the most part, and Reid never reacted well with anyone who had any kind of authority of him. Then there was Christopher 'Pogue' Parry. Pogue had long dirty blond hair and six foot four. He was bulkier than both Reid, who was a bit on the lanky side and Caleb. Pogue was the calmest one out of all my 'brothers'. There were only a few times where I had ever seen Pogue fly off the handle and that was when his long time girlfriend and my best friend, Kate Tunney was threatened.

The youngest of the covenant aside from me was Tyler Simms. He was six foot two with bright blue eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. He was sixteen years old like me. Because Tyler was born a full year after Caleb, Pogue, and Reid, which was how he earned the nickname Baby Boy.

At least Tyler wasn't the one that was a surprise that would be me. Because my father, Joseph assured my mother, Meredith that they could only have one child they didn't use measures to prevent pregnancy. Luckily, they must've wanted me on some level because nine months later I was born.

Unlike the boys I don't ascend when I turn eighteen and I don't come into any powers either. Instead, I was born with them in the way that Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler weren't. I was a telepathic, an empath, and a telekinetic. Those were the only abilities I had the boys had untold power. They could do whatever they wanted except using their powers could get them addicted and if you were addicted once you ascended you were as good as dead. Because when you ascend the powers become your life, if you use it too much, you'll die. That was another reason why Caleb and Reid didn't get along. Caleb for the most part refused to use his abilities because it had killed his father. Reid, on the other hand used to a point that was verging on excessive.

"Maxie, where the hell is your brother?" Caleb demanded.

My green eyes rolled at that as I shot a glower at Caleb. Just because Reid and I had been living at home before the start of the school year didn't mean that we kept tabs on one another. Or at least Reid didn't ever let me keep tabs on him but he had to know where I was at nearly all times. For as reckless as Reid could be he was a good brother, although he was a little protective all the boys were.

"Didn't you see him at boot camp?" I asked.

Even though school wasn't starting until tomorrow, people had been moving in all day. And for the past week all athletics and music problems had what people affectionately called boot camp. Most of the time it was from eight in the morning to at least four in the afternoon with an hour for lunch. It was hard but Spenser had some of the best sports team in the entire state. And as I mentioned previously Spenser cared a lot about appearances.

The boys were starters on the swim team with Caleb and a girl named Emily were captains. I, on the other hand was a co-caption of the soccer team, with Kate as the other captain. My muscles ached with exhaustion but there was no way I was missing the last party of the summer. Even though there was always a lot of drama, and police almost always broke it up, it was nice to dance and spend some time with my friends.

"That was four hours ago," Tyler frowned.

"Hey fellas!" Reid shouted coming up from behind us. Where we were currently over looking the party. Any sane person normally avoided the cliffs but for us it was soothing. That and the boys enjoyed jumping all the way down. I looked over my shoulder as Reid continued walking until he was standing in between Tyler and I as he kicked a few rocks off the ledge.

"Where were you?" Tyler asked. "I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do," Reid shrugged. "How's the party?"

"Don't know," Pogue replied. "Just got here."

Reid smirked at that and once again I felt compelled to roll my eyes, "Well, hell, boys," Reid laughed before he grabbed hold of my wrist pulling me into his side, "Let's drop in!"

Before I could even protest Reid had his arms around my waist seconds before he jumped off the cliff free falling to the ground. I heard Caleb's angry shout. We hit the ground completely unscathed as I shoved Reid away.

"You're such an ass," I grumbled as Reid laughed. "How about a little warning next time, huh?"

"Sorry Maxie," Reid grinned as the others joined us on the ground.

I shot Reid another glare as I fell into step with the others as we began to walk to the party. I really should've gotten use to it, Reid always ended up pulling me off that cliff but it always scared the crap out of me, which amused Reid to no end. Tyler threw his arm over my shoulder. Just like Reid, Caleb, and Pogue insisted on calling Tyler Baby Boy; the guys insisted on calling me Maxie. It was a childhood nickname that just never died. It was normally either Maxie or Baby Girl, depending on the situation.

"Hey Caleb!" Some guy shouted.

Caleb nodded at him everyone else got varying degrees of welcome until Pogue was nearly tackled by Kate.

"Hey baby," Kate exclaimed, "you're late!"

"Sorry," Pogue said. "I had a thing with the family."

Kate and Pogue kissed again before she disengaged choosing to lean against Pogue's side, "Hey Max."

"Hey Kate," I grinned. "You certainly look more awake than you did at the end of practice."

"I don't know why you enjoy sprints so much," Kate laughed.

"It weeds out the undesirables," I snickered remembering how after the second set of sprints some freshmen girls had thrown in the towel.

"You're ruthless," Kate smiled.

"She just likes winning," Reid responded.

"Oh, I know. Come on, Max, let's get some drinks," Kate stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me to where a huge table was assembled with various drinks, most of them alcoholic.

I grabbed two solo cups of beer handing one to Kate while taking a gulp of the other one. We then walked close to the bonfire as we began to dance. The guys were on the other side and from the looks of things the party was going well. At least until I saw Aaron Abbott approaching where Caleb and the others were hanging out. I then noticed that Kira was facing Caleb.

Aaron Abbott was on the other side of the A list. Unlike most other people he hated Caleb and the rest of the guys and me by association. His girlfriend, the resident slut, Kira Snider, hated me and I her. We once got suspended for two weeks for fighting. I had given her a black eye. She returned the favor by scratching the hell out of my arm. Unfortunately for me, she was on the soccer team and in most of my classes. But she seemed to learn to just leave me alone. Aaron, however, hadn't learned that lesson yet.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Aaron Abbott," I replied.

"Should we head over?" Kate asked.

"_Maxie, stay with Kate," Caleb thought glancing at me for a second before glaring at Aaron. "He's just starting shit."_

"No," I replied. "They can sort it out."

"Okay," Kate shrugged starting to dance again.

As I danced with my best friend I kept an eye on the fight from across the way. Just when it looked like it was about to escalate to physical blows a boy with short cropped brown hair and a leather jacket jumped right into it.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "I think he's taken, though. Look at the blonde girl."

My gaze changed from the new guy to the new girl. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. She seemed like a nice innocent girl or at least that's what I thought until he gaze hit mine. I gasped as my knees buckled. Because of my abilities, crowds like this use to be a little too much. With al the thoughts and emotions it was way too much to deal with. When I was younger I had frequent nervous breakdowns and panic attacks before Gorman, the Danvers innkeeper of their colony house along with the person who helped pass down memories of the covenant. With his help I put up some pretty solid shields enabling me to act like I had a universal remote. Everyone's thoughts and feelings were on mute unless I focused on them.

The moment I met the blonde girl's eye my shields fell in a way they hadn't in years. The surge of thoughts and feeling exploded in my head and collapsed to the ground.

"Max!" Kate yelped trying to catch me on the way down. "Max? What's going on? Reid! Pogue! You guys!"

It felt like my brain was about to explode as all the inane thoughts rushed through my mind. _Ugh do you see what that bitch is wearing? Oh, she is not wearing the same top as me! What is going on with Max? Caleb looks hot tonight. They all look hot tonight. This is going to be too easy. The children of Ipswich will never expect what's coming. I am so getting laid tonight Kira is looking good._

"Wait, what's coming? I shouted. "What's coming? Who are you?"

_What's going on with that Max Garwin? I always knew she was a raving psycho. I don't know why the others even both tolerating her._

"Max?" Reid asked lifting me slightly off the sand as he maneuvered my body so I as leaning against his chest.

"Oh, no," Caleb hissed.

My glazed over eyes scanned over the party where people were starting to stare. I already had a reputation for being the weird one. People telling me in no uncertain terms that if I wasn't one of the Children of Ipswich I would be on the lowest rung. Aren't people sweet?

As people's auras washed over me, most of them were yellow mixed with a few oranges, which was something that was normally comforting to see. Then, I saw hazel eyes watching me. They weren't surprised it was almost like he wasn't surprised this was happening, wasn't alarmed at all even though the fire was nearly out of control. A sense of evil settled on my chest and I was left gasping for air and clawing at my throat trying anything to breathe freely. Hands grabbed my wrists before I could do any damage to my throat as Reid whispered nonsensical things in my ear, trying to calm me down.

"Maxie, take it easy," Reid whispered.

But it was too late and I was to far gone to be even remotely horrified that the bonfire suddenly surged up and out, startling nearly anyone close to the fire. The DJ booth feel silent as someone snatched the mike, "Yo, Dylan saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road!"

If anyone thought the fire suddenly sparked was really weird, they forgot about in seconds as people began to run to the woods where everyone's cars were parked. Chaos was all around me as people's panicked thoughts bombarded me. I didn't understand why my shield wasn't flying back into place.

"_Shit if the police catch me, my parents will never let me hear the end of it. Damn it, stupid police always ruining the best parties. Man, if someone gets one scratch on this car, I'm going to freak."_

"We gotta go," Caleb ordered. "Guys, we can't get caught here."

"You wanna tell Maxie where to have her goddamn panic attacks, man?" Reid retorted sharply. I saw Reid's aura turn from green to dark yellow as he glared up at Caleb, his grip on my arms tightening fractionally.

Caleb didn't respond as he leaned and picked me up, cradling me to his chest as we all began to rush off to the woods before the cops came.

"I thought me and that guy were about to go at it." Some voice I hadn't heard before laughed as he ran along with the guys, "That kids puking certainly came at the opportune time."

"Didn't it, though?" Reid laughed,

"You need a ride?" Pogue asked

"No I drove here," Kate answered.

"Sarah and I could use a ride." Chase stated.

"You can ride with me." Kate said.

"Thank you," A girl's voice replied. Sarah, I guessed.

As soon as we approached Tyler's hummer Caleb gently set me in the back before climbing in beside me as Pogue came around the other side. Reid grabbed shotgun while Tyler slid into the driver's seat.

The sound of sirens became deafening as one lone police came through the woods. Tyler seemed at a loss and Reid smacked him in the shoulder telling him to move over and after a scuffle Reid took the wheel pressing down hard on the accelerator jolting the car forward. Reid was only driving for a couple seconds when a police car came into view. In reply, Reid sped up swerving between trees as the police car got closer and closer.

"We gotta pull over." Caleb sighed.

"Pull over?" Reid scoffed, "You actually wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard."

"Oh what the hell?" Caleb smirked, "Lose 'em. Cut across Marblehead let's have some fun while we're at it."

"Hell yeah!" Reid whooped.

The hummer started to go faster as we came through the last batch of trees. As we neared the edge of the cliff the police car started to honk more and more warning us of the danger ahead. But then again we had something they didn't.

"You guys ready?" Reid asked, not slowing the car down at all.

"Come on, Caleb." Pogue said, "This is gonna take all of us."

The entire car began to thrum with the power we began to tap into. Reid deciding to make more of a statement floored it for those last couple feet shouting, "_Harry Potter_ can kiss my ass!"

Using our powers we allowed the car to fall of the edge of the cliff. It began to plummet slightly before it soared upward. We floated it back towards a safe distance and dropped the car back down right behind the police car. The police officers had gotten out to see what had happened whirled around disbelief written across their faces. Deciding not to press our luck we laughed a little before turning back around and driving towards the school. As the hummer was parked back in the student parking lot I attempted to get out of the hummer nearly falling face first to the pavement before Reid caught me.

"What the hell, Maxie?" Reid growled.

"Dude, don't yell at her," Tyler reproached.

It was only Reid, Tyler and I in the parking lot. We had dropped off Pogue and Caleb at Caleb's house. Unlike the rest of us Caleb stayed at home to watch over his mother who was a little bit of an alcoholic. And Pogue had an off campus apartment that Kate frequently stayed at leaving me without a roommate half the time. Tyler, Reid, and I, however, lived at Spenser when school was in full swing, only going home when we had to.

Both Reid and Tyler each grabbed one of my arms and slid it over their shoulders supporting my weight as we made our way into the dormitory. Our rooms were on the third floor and it seemed as though I was the first one pack in my room as I handed Reid the key. He opened up the door, swinging it open as Tyler helped me over to my bed. I sat down, grimacing, as my shields seemed to snap back into place with a jolt sending an already painful headache into a pain of unbearable proportions.

Tyler's hands grabbed my hand and suddenly the pain was gone. Tyler had always been the healer out of all of us. God knows how many times he had healed random scrapes and Reid's black eyes from hen Aaron got in a lucky blow or two.

"What happened?" Tyler questioned.

I rested against my headboard as Tyler sat down looking at me as Reid grabbed my desk chair spinning it around before straddling it. He looked at me expectantly and I realized that they weren't going anywhere until I answered their questions. The problem was that I had no idea what had happened.

My shields had been in place for nearly ten years. They didn't just fall especially when they had been around long enough that half the time I didn't even remember it was there. There had only been two other times it slipped between when Gorman taught me how to shield and now. Both those times left me weak and hysterical for days. Most people couldn't handle that kind of stimuli and I was no exception. If I had never strengthened my shield then I probably would've been driven insane.

Apparently, most women who are born into the covenant share the same abilities and nearly every one of them including Tyler's great, great grandmother had been driven to insanity. It wasn't really a good track record to live up to. I hoped that I would be the one who could.

Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and I were a tight knit group. We didn't really associate outside of our circle. It wasn't because we were snobs but because we didn't trust anyone else. In a town like this, every one was in everyone else's business it was simply too dangerous. We did hang out with a lot of people. I hung out with the other girls on the soccer team and the boys hung out with the other swimmers but other than that we kept to ourselves.

"Maxie?" Reid huffed putting his hand on my arm trying to jog me out of my reverie.

"I don't know what happened," I shrugged.

"Max, you haven't lost control of you abilities in years," Reid replied. "So, there has to be something that triggered it. You told me you didn't even need to think about it anymore, the shields were always there."

"Reid, I do not know what happened," I repeated. "All I know is my eyes connected with Sarah's, or whatever the new girls name is, and everything went to shit."

"The bonfire exploded," Reid stated. "I would say everything going to shit would be the understatement of the century."

"My panic attacks have always caused some sort of damages," I muttered.

"It's not your fault, Maxie," Tyler said.

"Thanks, Ty," I frowned. "But someone could've gotten killed tonight and it would've been all my fault."

"Maxie," Both Reid and Tyler reproached.

I shook my head getting off of the bed and going into my closet. I came back out two seconds later with one of Reid's old swim team sweatshirts and a pair of shorts.

"Guys, I'll see you in the morning okay?" I asked. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Okay, night, baby girl," Reid replied.

"Bye, Max," Tyler grinned, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at them as they left the room closing the door and locking it behind me. I walked back to my bed crawling under the covers and quickly falling asleep. Sleep came in fleeting bursts until finally it was late enough to stop pretending that I would be getting a decent nights rest.

I took off my sweatshirt and shorts before wrapping my body in a towel. I grabbed my shower caddy, noticing that Kate was in her bed still sound asleep. I shrugged, knowing that Kate could be quiet especially if she thought I was sleeping. I carefully slipped out the door padding quietly towards the girl's washroom. When I got there it was completely empty. Not that I was surprised, it was around six thirty in the morning classes wouldn't start for another hour and a half.

I went into the last stall, knowing that this was one of the only stalls with decent water pressure. I twisted the knob until the water was nearly boiling with heat before stepping under the spray. I yawned as I washed my body and hair before drying off.

"_Maxine," A voice hissed._

I stilled in my movements unsure of what just happened. There was no one in here and even if there was no one called me Maxine. That sounded like the same voice from last night, the one who said that the Children of Ipswich would never see what was happening. I shook my head figuring that I just was imaging things, after all Spenser's dorms were creepy, especially when you were the only one in them.

I wrapped my towel back around myself as I stepped out of the stall. I shook my head as I took a quick glance around. There wasn't anyone in there and I frowned in annoyance, almost positive that I had heard someone. I walked back into the room and shut the door behind me as I made my way into my closet. I grabbed my uniform and threw it on the bed slipping on white boy shorts and a white tank top. I slid on my skirt, quickly followed by the regulation oxford shirt. I buttoned up the buttons. After that I slid on my tie and socks before I sat down on my desk.

"Max?" Kate yawned and I turned around.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"It's the first day," Kate shrugged. "I can never sleep well and it seems that you can't either."

"What do you mean?" I wondered, running a brush through my hair.

"You kept crying out," Kate sighed. "You don't remember? One time you woke up screaming. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember," I answered.

"Uh-huh," Kate scoffed.

"I'm serious," I smiled.

"Okay, but whatever it was you seem okay now," Kate relented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Hey, you have Benson for AP Lit, right?

"Yup," Kate nodded. "I'll see you in there."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some breakfast," I mumbled.

I slid into my shoes and blue blazer before leaving the room. It was still quiet as I walked across the quad separating the residential from the academic. I opened the main dining hall doors inhaling the scent of eggs, bacon, and coffee. I made my way through the line grabbing a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal before claiming one of the window spots.

"Well, you look well rested," Someone scoffed kicking the chair across from away from the table before dropping down in it.

"Nice to see you too, Reid," I teased.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Reid asked.

Most people who knew Reid would know that he was never ever serious. He had a reputation for being a bad boy, class clown, and an overall rebel. But, Tyler and I, as well as the rest of the guys could tell you that while it is a rarity, Reid can be serious.

"I'm fine," I answered after a moment.

"Really?" Reid retorted with one of his eyebrows raised. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he didn't believe me.

"Yes," I said. "Besides, what are you doing up? You normally stumble into first period fifteen minutes late from oversleeping."

"Aw, Maxie, I'm touched," Reid snarked. "If you must know I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Reid hedged.

"What as it about?" I asked.

"Not here, Max," Reid muttered taking a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly the dining hall's doors slammed opened banging against the wall as one irate Caleb Danvers came through the door. He spotted us and his already steely gaze became stony, lit with anger.

"Uh, this isn't gonna be good," I sighed.

"What?" Reid asked.

Before I could be answer Caleb had slammed his hands down on the table glaring at Reid.

"Where the hell do you get off sending me a darkling?" Caleb hissed. "Do you have any idea how much you used last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid retorted with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Oh?" Caleb hissed. "You're honestly telling me that you didn't send a darkling of the dead kid they found at the dells last night?"

"Wait?" I backtracked. "What dead kid?"

Both Reid and Caleb adverted their attention for a split second before turning back to each other angrily.

"We miss something?" Pogue asked coming through the side door with Tyler right on his heels.

"Yeah, apparently Reid sent Caleb a darkling," I shrugged at Reid's dark glare I amended my answer, "Or at least that's what Caleb assumed."

"You're commentary is not necessary, Maxine," Caleb warned.

"He didn't use last night, Caleb," Tyler protested.

"Well someone was," Caleb growled. "They were using it enough to wake me out of a dead sleep."

"Same here," Pogue, Reid, and Tyler said the same thing.

"You guys were having trouble sleeping too?" Kate asked, sitting in the chair beside mine and across from Pogue, "That's so weird. Max had problems sleeping last night too."

"And when were you going to mention that?" Reid demanded.

After Kate I exchanged glances I looked at my brother who was glaring at me.

"I didn't think it was that important," I muttered not even bothering to look up to know that there were irritated glowers adorning Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and Pogue's faces.

"Maxie," Caleb began. His voice dipping into his deeper-full-on-lecture-mode.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm going to head to class I'll see you guys later. Kate?"

"I'll see you in class, baby," Kate chirped kissing Pogue before running to catch up with me.

I knew that it was sort of useless to go to class since most of my classes had at least one I not all the guys in there. I had been thrown up into my brother's class, despite being a full year younger because my parents along with the other parents in the Covenant wanted to keep us all together, which was how Tyler and I were seniors too.

"Trouble in siblinghood?" Kate asked.

"Nothing different," I replied climbing the stadium seating making sure that I was sitting in the middle of one of the higher rows.

Kate sat down beside me as she looked at me suspiciously, "Why did Caleb and Reid look so angry?"

"They were arguing," I sighed. "Nothing new."

Ten minutes later every one began to go into the lecture hall. Once everyone was seated with Reid on my other side, with Tyler sitting next to him as Caleb and Pogue sat down in the row in front of us There as idle chatter echoing around the lecture hall as people waited for the Professor.

The door slammed shut seconds later with a severe looking woman with harshly cut short hair. She had perused lips and ferocious, glinting silver eyes. Her gaze swept the classroom as she ushered in two more students.

"This is Advanced Placement English Literature," Marie Benson's voice boomed, surprisingly loud for such a small woman. "There are no easy As in my class. You will read the literature, write your papers and take my exams. As long as you follow my rules there is no reason why you shouldn't succeed and hopefully you'll be ready to take the AP exam by May. Standing with me are two new students to Spenser. Introduce yourselves, please."

"My name is Chase Collins," The boy with spiky brown hair and hazel green eyes.

"My name is Sarah Wenham," The blonde girl replied. "We're both from Boston."

"Good," Professor Benson nodded. "Please find any available seats."

As soon as Sarah and Chase sat down Professor Benson pulled out two huge boxes of boxes dropping both on either side of the front room with the simple order of to take one and pass it back. Once we all got the book I looked at it and sighed. It figured that the first book we'd be reading for the semester was one that I had already read. The Scarlett Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. Judging by my classmate's reactions the book was not being very well received.

It seemed that the complaints were enough for Professor Benson who slammed down a book startling everyone into silence, "Enough," She growled. "A synopsis along with your thoughts on the first one hundred pages are due on my desk tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

There was a lot more muttering as people gathered their belongings walking back into the hallway. One class was over and there were seven more to go. So far it hadn't really been that bad.

"What the hell is that bitch playing at?" Reid whined. "We gotta do all that work for tomorrow morning?"

"Detention, Mr. Garwin," Deputy Provost Whitman snapped walking in the opposite direction, which was how he missed my brother flipping him off behind his back.

The deputy provost might has well have been a ghost for how stealthily he crept through the halls, catching students all the time breaking the rules. He tended to give out demerits, which would eventually led to a detention. But, Reid and he had a special hate-hate relationship. That might've been part of the reason why Reid got some many detentions through the course of the year. My parents hated that Reid got into trouble so much but they were pouring so much money into the school that it didn't matter what Reid's permanent record said, he'd be getting into Ivy's just like the rest of us.

"Nice, Reid," I snickered. "We're not even in school an hour and you have detention."

"Shut up," Reid pouted.

"I'll see you guys in gym," I frowned. "I have Honors Chemistry next."

Everyone muttered their goodbyes ignoring Reid's pouting as Tyler and I veered off from the group going in the direction of the science wing.

"Thank you so much for taking Chemistry with me, Ty," I grinned.

"It's no problem, Maxie," Tyler shrugged. "Hell, it looks good on college applications at least."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You're serious?" Tyler gaped. "You're actually serious about not going to college next year?"

"What's the big deal?" I grumbled.

"Maxie, you're a Garwin, your entire family has always gone to college," Tyler replied. "Hell, you're a fucking legacy at every Ivy league school I've ever heard of. Why wouldn't you apply?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It's not like it matters right now. I mean there are a little more pressing matters on hand. Speaking of which some kid died last night?"

"Yeah, it was some transfer student from Boston, actually," Tyler said. "They don't know what happened to him but cops assume it's an overdose."

"Why would an overdose victim be a darkling?" I questioned. "Besides Reid can barely tie his shoes let alone summon a fucking darkling. That's hardcore black magic like the shit Putnam and his family use to do."

"I know," Tyler sighed. "Caleb always think that when someone is using it's Reid."

"But, you've never been able to feel each other using, I thought," I replied.

"We can if someone's using a lot," Tyler corrected. "And yesterday someone as using and it woke Reid and I out of a dead sleep."

"That ever happened before?" I asked.

"No, it hasn't, Maxie," Tyler murmured as we sat down at one of the lab tables in the back.

I leaned on the black counter top as I waited for the Chemistry professor. I knew that something weird was going on if my shields slip hours before someone using wakes the guys up. I looked around noticing that Chase and Sarah were in this class as well. Chase turned around looking at Tyler and us before smiling. It seemed like a friendly enough smile but it sent chills racing up my spine. I shifted away and locked eyes with the Professor who was kind enough to both collect the summer work that nearly one third of the class hadn't completed, as well as give us a test. It wasn't pop anything and it also would be the second grade of the semester.

Sometimes my abilities came in handy, especially when I wasn't expecting an exam. I wasn't stupid enough to get an A on the first test of the year. The Professor figured that no one was going to get above a C+ so that's exactly what I did. I made sure that enough answers were correct before I started bullshitting the rest of my answers.

I was one of the first people to hand in the test, gathering my stuff before leaving the room heading towards the library. I slipped into the library without the head Librarian realizing. For some reason the library was off limits to students during the day. Spenser refused to grant us study halls, saying they were a waste of time.

If a professor brought us there that were another story because we'd be doing work but they didn't trust their students enough to do homework during the school day. It was a ghost town in here and I was risking detention if I were to be caught but it was better to be caught in the library than wandering the halls.

Detention, as my brother knew very well, was held in the library from 2:30 to 3:30 everyday and most of the time, Reid was there. Other students were allowed to meet in the library for projects and study groups as long as we didn't associate with the delinquents.

Not that I hadn't landed in detention at one time or another. I was a Garwin after all, and we were all well known for our tempers. Reid and I had been thrown into detention a couple of times for fighting with each other. Although, the administration learned very quickly that if that occurs to not have us in the same building as another fight would break out in seconds. If there was one thing Reid and I were good at it was getting under one another's skin. I was sitting down in one of the carrels in the way back of the library in an area that most people didn't even know about, which was why I was shocked when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I gasped whipping around as the hand on my shoulder fell away and I was face to face with Chase Collins.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I thought students weren't allowed in here," Chase questioned.

"So?" I asked. "Obviously you're not one for rules if you're in here as well."

"You know that brother of yours told me you were shy," Chase stated.

"Reid doesn't know when to stop talking," I replied.

"I don't believe we've been formerly introduced," Chase said. "We met last night but my name is Chase Collins, I just moved here."

"It's nice to meet you," I responded putting a little more distance between us. "My name's Max Garwin."

"Nice to meet you," Chase grinned and I fought back the wave of revulsion there was something off about this guy and I was going to find it out.

"I'll see you around, Chase," I said as I climbed off the study carols desk as I maneuvered by body out the front door, closing it softly behind me and once again successfully avoiding the Liberians.

The bell rang seconds before the library door opened once more. Chase was looking to where I had went but I disappeared into the crowd, anxious to finish the day so that I could focus my energy on finding out why I didn't like Chase. He seemed nice enough but sometimes things are just off, which was never good.


	2. Awaken the Fallen

**Chapter Two: Awaken the Fallen**

"You're late, Max," Nicky Griffin growled as I walked through the door.

My gaze fell on the burly balding man behind the counter of one of the most popular bars in town. It was called Nicky's for obvious reasons and it was friendly to the students of Spenser, giving us a place to hang out. But, Nicky was strict about not handing out alcohol to anyone under twenty-one. It didn't bother anyone, though, we all managed to have fun without it.

I had gotten a job as a waitress at Nicky's last year. It wasn't so much that I needed the money; it was that I needed something that was mine and mine alone. With a name like Garwin everyone in the town of Ipswich knew what you were going to do for your entire life. In my case I was supposed to go to an Ivy League school, find a husband from a good family, before settling down. My brother on the other hand had to go to an Ivy League school, then law school so that he could eventually take my father's place at the family business. My father, along with Pogue's and Tyler's had made a law firm so that they all could work there after school.

"Sorry, Nicky, practice ran long," I replied placing my bag under the bar as I came around the back.

In all honestly practice had run on far longer than I intended and then I lost track of time. It wasn't until Kate had pointed it out that I had even realized I was late. Then I had gone from a little late to really late as I had to run back to my room to change into the uniform consisting of a white shirt, black short shorts and an apron. Most of the other waitresses wore knee high boots, I chose instead to wear a pair of knee high converses, seeing as Reid didn't like my uniform enough as it was to add hooker heels to the mix.

"How was your first week of school, kid?" Nicky asked.

"Exhausting," I grinned. "They're piling on the work these days."

"That's what you get for going to a private school," Nicky teased.

"Yeah, Max, you should go to Ipswich High School like the rest of us."

I turned around and saw three fairly athletic girls standing arm to arm as the one slightly in front of the other two smirked at me. Finally the one with raven black hair spoke again, "Honestly, do you actually like going to school with all those snobs?"

"Like it?" I scoffed. "Of course not Melanie. But, my parents expect me to go. As it is they're barely letting me work here."

The brunette and auburn haired girls just shook their heads as they all tied their aprons on. The three girls, Melanie, Aubrey (the brunette), and Taryn (the redhead) smiled at me. Together the four of us had been working at Nicky's for the past year and we had all grown close. They were constantly trying to convince me to transfer to the public school but now it was more in jest. They had each met my parents and they realized how high expectations were in my family. I tied my hair back as people began to show up. Within an hour the place was completely packed and I was rushing around trying to get orders filled.

"Hey, sweetheart, how about another soda?" Aaron grinned palming my ass as I walked by.

"Hands off, dickhead," I snapped.

"Ooh, feisty," Aaron licked his lips. "I like that."

"There a problem here?"

"No, Caleb, there isn't," I replied.

It could've only been Caleb, Reid, Pogue, or Tyler who would invade my personal space like that. Caleb's chest was nearly flush against my back as I struggled not to roll my eyes. Of course the guys were always at Nicky's but lately they had taken to coming right at the start of my shift making sure no guy got a little too friendly.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Danvers?" Aaron sneered. "Or can you not fight your own battles, Maxie?"

I growled before my fist shot out catching Aaron in the side of the jaw sending him careening to the ground.

"Never call me that," I hissed.

"You little bitch," Aaron snarled rising angrily to his feet and stalking towards me. Before I could move to hit him again arms wrapped around my waist as Reid slid in front of me.

"Caleb, let me go," I grumbled.

"You done?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What's going on here?" Nicky growled.

I looked behind me to see Nicky in all his burly glory, wielding his trusty baseball bat. I had never seen him actually hit someone with it but just once I wished that he would crack it against Aaron's head. He harassed all of us and not surprisingly he was a lot meaner to the other girls for being 'poor'.

"Aaron's being a dick," I replied.

"Hey!" Aaron protested.

"Aaron, shut up," I growled.

"He bothering you?" Nicky asked aiming a glare in Aaron's direction.

"Nope, he's just being his typical self," I sighed.

"Aaron get out," Nicky ordered. "You're done for the night."

"But, Nicky…"

"Now, Aaron," Nicky hissed.

Aaron glared at me before slinking out of Nicky's with his tail in between his legs. I thought that Nicky might be irritated with me. The girls and I were told that we didn't have to stand by and let any guy feel us up but he didn't want us doing the fighting. That was why he had bought the bat.

"Why don't you just call it a night, Max?" Nicky suggested. "I'll pay you what I normally do."

"Okay," I sighed. "Thanks, Nicky."

I didn't know exactly why Nicky had given me the rest of the night off but it probably had something to do with the way that Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were hovering around me. It didn't matter who it was but it didn't take a lot of them to go into over protective mode. After I collected my stuff and said goodbye to the girls I was ushered out by the boys.

"I don't understand why you even put up with all of this," Reid huffed. "Mom and Dad give you an allowance already. Why do you need minimum wage?"

"Maybe I'm not content with taking their handouts," I muttered.

"It's not a handout," Reid retorted.

"Reid, you can barely do your own laundry, you've gone through five pretty expensive cars ever since you got your license, most kids don't have that," I argued.

"I know that," Reid growled. "We're lucky to be in the family we're in but you don't need to act like it's your cross to bear. Most people would kill to be where you are. So maybe you should think about that before you turn up your nose at the life you were born into."

I had to admit that Reid had a point, but that didn't mean I had to like it. We all fell silent as Reid, Tyler, and I piled into Tyler's hummer. Pogue had taken his Ducati and Caleb had taken his mustang. It made it simple because everyone could go directly home. Tyler actually got to drive his car and we were pulling into the student lot within minutes.

I pulled my coat closer to my body as I walked slightly ahead of the boys. Or at least I was until Reid snagged my wrist, pulling me back towards him.

"Ma called me this morning," Reid said. "We gotta go up to the house this weekend."

"Why?" I asked.

"Some fundraiser," Reid shrugged.

"Great," I grumbled.

Reid shot me a warning look as he scanned us into the building. I was walked to my room and after I unlocked it hugged them both goodnight as I closed and locked the door.

As I was getting dressed I began to hear voices chanting.

"_To you we call, our third of three, child of power who sets us free. Blood in your veins, the barrier hold if the balance wavers, the bridge unfolds. We call you now, with earth and sea, air and fire, so mote it be."_

I shivered as a chill raced down my spine. For the past four weeks I had been hearing that every same incantation. It was the only thing I remembered before I went to sleep. I no longer remember my dreams, only waking up in a pool of sweat on the verge of tears. It looked like I was going to have to head up to my parent's house earlier than normal so that I could get my Mercedes Mclaren. Unlike my brother, I had yet to crash it, thankfully because my car was my baby. It was midnight black with black leather interior. It was normally sitting in my parent's garage but I could take it at any time. That was a good thing because with a car I could go to Caleb's colony house to question Gorman without the others realizing it. I resolved to go after classes; Kate could handle running practice by herself.

Once again I had the room to myself when I fell asleep and by the time my alarm clock went off the next morning Kate was in her bed. I shook my head, as I dressed quickly anxious to get through the day. Overall the school day seemed to drag on forever and I had a feeling that the guys suspected something especially since I was so quiet at lunch. I bit my lip as I sneaked out of last period study hall, cutting across the academic quad. I focused hard and suddenly my black Mercedes was sitting in front of me. I knew putting that summoning spell on the car was a brilliant idea. It was a ten-minute drive to Caleb's house and I hid the Mercedes behind the old Garwin house.

"Maxine Garwin," Gorman Twoberry greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have a problem, Gorman," I said gazing at the older man.

"What is it?" Gorman asked ushering me inside the colony house.

"I've been hearing the same incantation over and over for the past few weeks," I sighed. "To you we call, our third of three, child of power who sets us free. Blood in your veins, the barrier holds, if the balance wavers the bridge unfolds. We call you now, with earth and sea, air and fire, so mote it be."

"Oh," Gorman murmured as he walked over to the library. He blew out a breath as he moved through the books before finally pulled a book out and handed it to me. "That incantation hasn't been heard for a while, Max, but I remember hearing about it before. If it isn't referenced in that book you'll have to ask Tyler for his great grandmother's diary."

I bit my lip and looked away after I took the book from his hands.

"Maxine Helena Garwin, the boys do know about what you've been hearing, correct?" Gorman demanded.

"Not exactly," I winced.

"You have to tell them, Max, they'll be able to help," Gorman reproached.

"I know, Gorman," I sighed.

"Go back home, Max," Gorman ordered. "Unless you want Caleb to find you here cutting classes."

I shot Gorman a frown before hugging him goodbye and making my way out of the colony house and back into my car as I floored it back to Spenser. I had gotten the books I needed in enough tie to at least go to half of practice. I changed quickly into my uniform and cleats as I ran to the back fields where Kate stood in he center of the field watching as the girls ran sprints.

"Faster!" Kate yelled. "Come on, girls. We're not going to win if you all have your heads in the clouds, run!"

"Max, make her stop!" One of the girls' groaned as I came to a stop next to my best friend.

"How long have they been running for?" I asked.

"Ten minutes or so," Kate shrugged.

"Five more minutes, guys," I ordered. "Then we'll play a scrimmage and call it a day."

"Where's Coach?" Kate wondered.

"Who knows?" I replied. "Did you see Coach Davidson yet?"

"Nope," Kate responded.

"He'll show up eventually," I stated. "Until then we can run practice and break in the newbie's."

"Hustle, ladies," I shouted as I began to run with them. "Come on, Kate, let's show them how it's done."

It seemed as though that was what people needed as the girl's went from jogging to running. I should've known that we only needed to make it competitive to get them to do what we wanted. I knew a lot of other soccer girls despised running, they would run in games but other than that they despised it. I, on the other hand, loved running, especially when it got slightly harder so that the only thing I could focus on were my legs and lungs burning as I ran faster and faster.

"Maxie?" Pogue shouted. His voice easily projecting over to where we were playing a quick game.

I was looking to where he and the others stood anxiously gesturing me to come over to them. Kate and I exchanged confused glances seconds before the soccer ball came right at my head. I ducked at the last moment and it smacked into Kate instead I laughed as Kate glared at the girl's assembled.

"Max, get over here," Reid complained.

"Wanna call it a night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kate said. "Okay, ladies, practice is over for the day."

A cheer broke out as we all ran in different directions, most running back to the residence cluster, some going back to the school to go into the locker room. I ran straight towards the guys. The first thing I noticed was that they must've come straight from swim team practice because their hair was still wet. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. Swim team didn't normally get out until at least five or so.

"What's up?" I asked.

"There a reason why you cut last period?" Caleb replied.

"I had a headache," I shrugged. "Why? What riveting piece of knowledge did I miss out on from skipping study hall?"

"Listen, smartass you're not supposed to just leave without telling anyone." Reid reproached.

"Who said I left?" I asked.

"Don't start with that, Maxie, I know I saw that car of yours in the student lot and it wasn't there this morning," Reid frowned.

"Being a little bit hypocritical, don't you think, Reid?" I grumbled. "You're not really the best student either. Who got detention on the first day?"

"We're not talking about me," Reid growled.

"Okay, guys, enough," Caleb sighed. "Look, Max you should've at least told one of us. We were looking for you in study hall and you didn't answer your phone."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I won't do it again. We done?"

"Yeah," Caleb said.

I nodded my head before I began to walk back towards the residence hall cluster. Reid and Tyler fell into step behind me as I continued to walk. We didn't speak as we scanned into the building and made our way to our separate rooms.

"Hey, what did they want?" Kate asked as I closed the door.

"They were just giving me a hard time for skipping last period," I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll probably be out with Pogue by the time you get back," Kate smiled.

"Okay," I laughed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's stuff you wouldn't do?" Kate gaped before smirking at me.

"Ha," I grinned. "Funny."

I grabbed my towel and my shower caddy before walking towards the shower. True to her word, Kate was gone by the time I got back leaving the scent of her perfume in her wake. I busied myself by changing into normal clothes before blow-drying my hair. By the time I was about to start my homework when someone began to knock on the door.

I swung it open with a wave of my hand knowing that it was Tyler on the other side of the door. Between all of the guys, I'd say that I was closest to Tyler and Reid. When Tyler walked through and shut the door I realized that he was alone.

"Hey, Tyler, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, Maxie," Tyler shrugged. "You know you should really stop reading people."

"Sorry, Ty," I muttered. "Sometimes I just can't help it."

"It's okay," Tyler smiled sitting down on my bed as I swiveled around. "So, what's been going on lately?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Come on," Tyler reproached. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Not really," I answered.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, I can't…"

"You never skip class, Maxie," Tyler interrupted. "And you were completely silent in lunch today obviously something big is going on and you shouldn't be trying to deal with it by yourself."

"Why don't we trade stories, Tyler," I retorted. "I know that there's something going on with Chase and Sarah and you guys are keeping me out of the loop."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"You don't think it isn't the least bit weird that these new kids show up, my shields dropped, and someone sent Caleb a darkling," I folded my arms.

"You think that Chase and Sarah have something to do with all this," Tyler clarified.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Well, what about you Max?" Tyler repeated. "You had us really worried. Especially when we saw your car here. It's never in the student lot."

"Okay, okay," I huffed. "For the past couple of weeks, I've been hearing things."

"Like?" Tyler questioned.

"The same incantation over and over," I stated. "To you we call, our third of three, child of power who sets us free. Blood in your veins, the barrier holds, if the balance wavers the bridge unfolds. We call you now, with earth and sea, air and fire, so mote it be."

Tyler's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth fell open for a second. I admit that it sounded a little bad.

"Please, don't tell the others," I pleaded.

"How long?" Tyler croaked.

"Have I heard that?" I said. "Well, uh, for the past month, at least."

"Max!" Tyler complained. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What and said the lot of you into an overprotective frenzy?" I retorted. "No thank you."

"Reid's going to kill you when he finally finds out," Tyler replied.

"Which is why none of them are going to find out," I pleaded.

"Maxie…" Tyler protested.

I knew why Tyler was hesitating. In all our years of knowing each other Tyler and I had never been able to successfully hide anything from the others. And, when they eventually found out, they weren't very happy with the two of us.

"Please, Tyler," I whispered. "I just have to figure stuff out by myself first. If the others get involved they'll never let me get enough breathing room to figure stuff out."

"It's a bad idea, Max," Tyler said. "But I'll give you a few more weeks until you figure it out."

"Thanks, Tyler," I chirped, giving him a hug. "Speaking of which, did your great, great grandmother keep a journal?"

"Probably," Tyler huffed. "You want it if it exists?"

"Yeah, I think it's a Daughter of Ipswich, thing, which means you guys can't help," I explained.

Tyler shook his head; smirking at me, "Try to not sound too happy there, Max."

"Sorry," I shrugged.

Due to my extra senses I wasn't surprised when someone began knocking on the door. This time I actually went to the door and opened it stepping aside before Reid could shove me as Caleb, Pogue, and Reid came inside, closing the door behind them.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Maxie," Caleb, Pogue, and Reid replied before looking at Tyler curiously. "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

"Max and I are studying Chemistry," Tyler lied easily. "Why? What's up?"

"Were either of you using?" Caleb growled.

"Maxie opened the door?" Tyler shrugged.

"Ty," I complained.

"No, the surge of power was a lot greater than Max's," Caleb sighed.

"And, it wasn't any of us," Pogue explained. "So, it had to be you."

"Well, we weren't doing anything except homework," Tyler shrugged.

"This doesn't make any sense," Caleb muttered.

"Caleb, I know the Book of Damnation says the fifth died out in the witch trials but what if the book was wrong?" I asked.

"The book is all knowing, Maxie," Caleb huffed.

"The Putnam family was strong, Caleb, what if they found a way to trick the book," I shrugged.

"Then, if that's the case, we're in trouble," Caleb grimaced.


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter Three: Eye of the Storm**

I don't know how it happened. One moment I'm talking to Caleb, getting dressed for my parent's fundraiser and the next minute we're kissing. One minute I was angry at the fact that I even had to pretend that the Garwin family was perfect and the next instant I was in Caleb's arms kissing him like my life depended on it. I wouldn't be able to tell you who started the kiss; all I knew was that I didn't want it to stop. One hand was laced through my white blond locks, while the other one was curled around the small of my back pulling me into him as my own hands ran through his hair and down to his shoulders.

"Max," Caleb panted pulling away, "we can't do this."

"Why not?" I whispered.

"Reid's your brother," Caleb said. "He's my best friend, it wouldn't be right."

"And you're telling me Reid's reaction would be better if it were any other guy?" I retorted. "You're reasoning is weak, Caleb."

"He's my best friend," Caleb repeated.

"Yeah, and I thought you were my best friend too." I raised an eyebrow daring him to contradict me.

"Maxie," Caleb groaned.

I burrowed into his side and began to trail my lips up his neck softly. I heard Caleb inhale sharply seemingly restraining himself before he gave into temptation,

"Hey, Max, listen, I was wondering if you knew…"

Caleb and I leapt apart but a moment too late as Tyler walked through the door. He stopped mid sentence, gaping at us in shock as the door swung shut behind him. Seconds later when Tyler was still gaping at us I rolled my eyes.

"God, Tyler you ever heard of knocking?" I rolled my eyes.

"You?" Tyler stuttered. "And….Caleb?"

"So?" I asked.

Tyler straightened up as he grinned at the two of us before he began to laugh. Before Caleb or I could question exactly why he was laughing he told us, "Does Reid know?"

"Shut up, Tyler," I pouted.

"Oh, he's gonna be so pissed," Tyler shook his head.

"Tyler!" I growled, folding my arms and giving him a solid glare.

"He is," Tyler shrugged. "Sorry, dude."

Caleb shrugged in response as he got off my bed and straightened his tie. I blew out a breath knowing that Tyler was only speaking the truth, Reid was far from rational about these things. Although, I think that he'd be happy later that I chose to date within the circle and not go for outsiders.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked Tyler.

"Oh, have you seen my Chemistry book?" Tyler questioned. "I don't know where it went."

"You left it on my desk," I said pointing out the pile where two Chemistry books sat side by side.

"Thanks, Max," Tyler smiled. "Anyway, I should get ready. You're parent's fundraiser a couple of hours. Caleb, why don't you come with?"

"Yeah, okay," Caleb mumbled. "I'll see you later, Maxie."

I watched as the boys left my room, closing the door firmly behind them. I rolled my eyes as I slid into my dark purple evening dress as I wandered into the half bathroom. I curled my hair and did my make-up, sliding on a pair of stilettos as I walked across my room putting on earring and a matching necklace. By the time I had finished gathering my clutch, someone had knocked on the door.

"Hey Reid," I greeted.

"Max," Reid drawled pushing his way inside my room. "Where's Kate?"

"Getting ready at Pogue's house," I shrugged.

"Yeah, that's exactly what they're doing," Reid snorted.

"Don't be disgusting, Reid," I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the matching shawl, putting it on before moving to leave the room when Reid's hand snaked out and grabbed my arm. If it had been any other weekend Reid would be at Nicky's having fun. But, instead of working or having fun with my friends Reid and I had been roped another fundraiser of my parents. Luckily, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue shared our misfortune. It was partly because all our fathers shared a law firm but on the other hand, people became suspicious if we weren't out with the rest of Ipswich's Upper-class.

"What's wrong, now?" Reid sighed.

I turned around noting that this question held a trace of warning and waning patience.

"I hate doing this Reid," I complained. "I feel so fake."

"Fundraisers aren't that bad," Reid said. "Besides we're all crashing at our house later. It'll be fun and we'll all sneak away when the adults get wasted, just like we always do."

"I know," I whispered as I slid on my coat.

"What's with you lately?" Reid asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I answered.

"You're hiding something," Reid said matter-of-factly. "And I intend to find out what it is."

I didn't respond to that as Reid opened the door and gestured for me to step out of the room. The door shut behind us as we walked quietly. Sometimes, it was completely useless to fight against Reid, so I had to choose my battles and I couldn't deny that I was, in fact, hiding something. The hummer was already gone so Reid and I took my car. I don't know how or why but for once Reid didn't bully me into letting him drive. Unfortunately, it wasn't a long drive up to the Garwin manor. As we pulled through the gate, that was for once, open, the first thing I noticed was that there were significantly more cars than normal. The house was brightly lit and there were red shirt valets running all over the place. I parked where I was supposed to, allowing one of the red shirts to take the car keys as Reid ushered me into the house.

"Cheer up, Maxie," Reid ordered jostling me before opening the front door. "You look like you're about to be lined up and shot."

"Good," I snorted. "That's how this feels."

"Maxine!" A feminine voice howled over the low noises of large amounts of people talking over the classical music that was rolling through the house. "Reid! Darlings!"

That was the only warning we had before our overzealous mother corralled Reid and me into a hug. Her normally pale skin was tanned, her white blond hair was in a perfect updo and her bright blue eyes were beginning to glaze over from alcohol.

"Hi Mom," I sighed.

"Ma," Reid greeted.

Mom released her hold on us eyeing each of us up and down. She smiled at Reid saying something about her handsome boy. When she looked at me I saw a flash of disapproval before the smile slid back into place. Oh, here we go.

"Are you still playing soccer, Maxine?" Mom asked.

I followed my mother's eyes down to my arms where there was a pretty fantastic bruise adorning my lower forearm. I blushed and averted my eyes. It wasn't like I tried to get bruised, it just happened. I don't think it had been any fault of mine I think someone had kicked my arm instead of the ball.

"Yes, mother," I replied.

"I don't know why you insist on playing such a violent sport," Mom shook her head. "Why couldn't you swim? Or do gymnastics like you use to?"

"You made me take swimming and gymnastics, I hated them both," I retorted.

"Maxine," A rougher voice warned.

"Hello, sir," I sighed, greeting my father as he pulled mom close.

"Can we see you both in the kitchen for a moment?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir," Reid and I said. Not that we had a choice in the matter.

We followed after our parents, smiling at our party guests as we made our way into the kitchen. As the kitchen door slammed closed, my mother glared at the catering company, sending people scattering out. The kitchen was so silent; you wouldn't have known that there was a party going on only inches away.

"Maxine, you know better than to snap at your mother," Dad scolded.

"Yes, sir," I replied. "I'm sorry."

"Maxie, we only want what's best for you," Mom whispered. "Which is why we're not sure that soccer is what's best."

"I'm good at it," I protested. "And you'd know that if you ever went to one of my games."

"Don't start, young lady," Dad warned. "You know how busy your mother and I are."

"I don't know why you hate soccer so much," I frowned. "I'm good. I can get a scholarship. I've already gotten a scholarship to Brown and Dartmouth."

"You don't need a scholarship," Dad retorted sharply. "Let alone a sports scholarship. Maxie, not only are you a legacy in nearly all the Ivy League school but our family has more than enough money to put you and your brother through school."

"Then I'm playing for me, that's still okay, right?" I grumbled.

"Watch your tone, Maxine," Mom snapped. "You're grandmother would be horrified at your behavior playing that rough sport and working at that horrendous bar as a waitress of all things."

"That horrendous bar is where Reid and the others go on a weekly basis," I shot back.

"I don't see your brother walking in their wearing next to nothing to get bigger tips," Mom responded.

"I don't have to wear next to nothing to get big tips," I smirked.

I smiled widely at my mother's horrified look as both my father and Reid glared at me. I shrugged in response. Honestly, was it really my fault that my mother was by far the easiest person to rile up?

"Maxine," Dad warned.

"Guys, enough," Reid protested. "We should be having fun or have you all forgotten the fact that there's a party going on not even five feet from us?"

"Reid's right," Dad said. "Let's table this conversation for next time, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," Reid and I said while Mom just nodded approvingly.

With the family meeting table we al plastered on our fake smiles walking out of the swinging kitchen door and back into the party. As the party progressed it eventually splintered into two groups, parents and offspring's. Our parents were upstairs getting wasted and just blathering on about their most recent endeavors and exploits. While us kids were in the basement of the mansion where we had a full DJ set up with a dance floor that at the moment was packed with people.

Kate and I were holding court in the middle of the dance floor with the guy's forming a protective circle around us. It was the common thing that they did. Honestly, this is why people avoided us because we were so cliquey but it was the guy's fault; all of them had a protective streak a mile wide.

The party lasted until nearly two in the morning. We the last straggler left the boys, Kate, and I headed upstairs to our respective rooms. The mansion had enough space to give everyone else their own room. The night might've started out a little rocky but it had a pretty good ending. I flinched when someone began to knock on my door. I opened it up unsurprised to see Caleb standing on the other side.

"Caleb?" I yawned.

"Can we talk?" Caleb asked.

I waved inside closing the door after him as I looked at him in confusion.

"I like you, Maxie," Caleb confessed.

"I'd hope so, Caleb," I replied. "After all, we've been hanging up pretty much non stop since we were toddlers."

"That's not what I meant," Caleb grumbled. "When we kissed earlier, did it mean something to you?"

"No, Caleb, I just like to make out with people," I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Caleb, it meant something to me."

"What are we supposed to do?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"About this," Caleb gestured.

"You're going to complicate this?" I asked. "Caleb, you either like me or you don't regardless of what other people think."

"It's not that easy, Maxie," Caleb sighed.

"No, Caleb, it really is," I disagreed. "Because who gives a shit what other people think. I know this is Ipswich and appearances matter so much but you know what? There's more to life about what someone who doesn't even know you thinks."

"It's not that easy," Caleb repeated.

"Not for you, oh fearless leader," I shook my head sadly. "For you appearances are everything so you won't risk anything to mar your perfect standing at Spenser by dating the Children of Ipswich's outcast."

"Who called you an outcast?" Caleb demanded.

"To my face, no one," I replied. "No one's that stupid. Behind my back, in they're head's most people. Nearly the entire swim team and other kids of the elite."

Caleb's face was stony and it looked like he wanted to exchange words with whoever dared call me an outcast. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't care what they think, Caleb," I whispered. "It doesn't matter to me."

"They shouldn't be thinking that shit," Caleb growled.

"They're going to think whatever they want," I stated. "And nothing's going to change their opinions. I don't need you or the others to fight my battles."

"Stop," Caleb whispered as I was building up to a tirade. He grabbed my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks, "Maxie, stop."

Before I could offer up a retort, Caleb had closed the remaining distance between him and I placed his lips gently on mine. The hands on my shoulders moved down to the small of my back as I leaned into him kissing him back. Caleb began to walk us backward until I fell on my bed with him hovering on top of me. My hands ran down his back before one settled in his hair and the other landed on his shoulders as his tongue slid into my mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we can make this official, continue to randomly make out, or pretend it never happened," I panted.

"I vote for the first one," Caleb grinned. "But, there's just one thing."

"Oh?" I prodded.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Caleb asked.

"Who says we gotta tell them anything?" I retorted.

"Yeah, that'll go over well when Reid find's out," Caleb scoffed.

"You worry too much," I mumbled as I grabbed Caleb's wrist turning us around so that I was straddling him.

He groaned as I ground my hips into his. His eyes moving up to mine as I smirked. This whole thing might seem like it's out of nowhere but Caleb and I had been dancing around each other for as long as I could remember. I trusted each of the boy's with my entire being. But, it was Caleb I ran to whenever I needed comfort, Reid, I went to when I was being bullied, Pogue I went to if I had any issues with my car or someone to bounce ideas off of and Tyler I went to when I just needed to talk. It was Caleb that I always had a crush on. Most of the time I ignored it because of how much Reid and him clashed but today I just got tired off pretending that there was nothing there.

I wasn't stupid with my head in the clouds; I knew that it would make no difference to Reid who I dated. He'd react badly regardless of who it was but I wondered if me dating Caleb was going to be worse than dating any other guy. At least Caleb with Caleb we've both known him for our entire lives but still they both clashed a lot.

I didn't like keeping things from my brother, really I didn't. And most of the time it was easy not to but now it was nearly impossible from the random incantation that I kept hearing to my new relationship with Caleb; the secrets kept mounting and they were threatening to bury me alive.

"_To you we call, our third of three, child of power who sets us free. Blood in your veins, the barrier hold if the balance wavers, the bridge unfolds. We call you now, with earth and sea, air and fire, so mote it be."_

Right on time. It happened several times a day but it was stronger at night. I huffed and realized I couldn't keep fighting whoever was doing the incantation so I let it happen. Whatever the person was trying to do. I felt me leave my body and looked behind seeing that I still technically curled in Caleb's arms. Astral projection, huh? I was dealing with someone who knew their stuff that much was certain.

"It's been a long time, Clotho," A voice greeted once I landed on the ground.

Well, at least I assumed it was the ground. It didn't look all that solid, the mist alone was making me feel like I had made the wrong decision.

"Clotho?" The voice prodded.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A young girl, maybe around my age stepped into the light. She had long black hair and light chocolate skin. Her hazel eyes regarded me curiously as she smiled. "It has taken us a while to find you, Clotho. You resisted our calls for far too long."

"You're scaring her, Lachesis," A different voice reproached. "She knows not of who she truly is."

"Can one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I demanded angrily.

I felt my abilities rising as my frustration grew. I had tried to go back to where my body lay in Ipswich but I couldn't.

"You're powers won't work here, Maxine Garwin," The second voice stated as the person too stepped into the light.

She was taller than the other girl and her silver eyes glanced in my direction. She had brown hair and alabaster skin.

"My name is Atropos," The girl introduced. "Or more commonly Annabel Nixon. I'm from Boston and I'm in my senior year of high school. This is Lachesis otherwise known as Rhiannon Teller. She's from Salem and is a senior as well. In this world you're Clotho, you spin the thread of life. Rhiannon or Lachesis is the allotter she measures the thread that every person is allotted. And, I'm Atropos, I cut the thread."

"You kill people?" I gaped at the girl.

"Together," Annabel continued as though I hadn't spoken. "We are the Moirae or as people in the physical realm refer to us, fate. We all have our roles. People are born and those people eventually have to die. I do not kill people just like you do not give birth to all those people."

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"The three fates, us, we've been taking forms for all entirety for the people that hold us eventually die," Annabel exchange.

"Reincarnation," I stated.

"Exactly," Rhiannon smiled.

"Although it was in this cycle where Clotho reincarnated as a witch," Annabel mused. "It was bound to happen. You are very strong, Maxine. Far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Your abilities shouldn't even work in the spirit world."

"That's where we are?" I replied.

"Yes," Annabel said. "When you dream you weave but we both noticed years ago that there is a separation between your spiritual being and your physical one. That's when we began calling to you in the waking hours, trying to make you understand that you are as much one of us as a child of Ipswich."

"Now if introductions are out of the way we have work to do," Rhiannon prompted. "Just so you know we don't remember what we do here. We just know that we do decide other people's fate."

"Because we are the fates," I smirked.

"You catch on quick, Garwin," Annabel grinned.

The rest of the time was a blur. We were almost like our own little coven only we were something much, much more powerful than that. Rhiannon was right. I didn't even know what I weaved only that the thread I used was glowing as I made it. It felt like we had been working for hours when everything suddenly stopped.

"Looks like we're done for the night ladies," Annabel announced.

Before either Rhiannon or I could respond, I felt another tug as my spirit went back into my body. I gasped as the alarm clock rang and then I moaned. Ugh, that's a very rude awakening after a night of drinking. My head was pounding but I remembered everything that had happened. I felt complete two halves of me were now together and it was amazing. I slid out of bed noticing that Caleb was still asleep. Well, that would go over well if Reid ever saw Caleb sneak out of my room.

I closed my door and climbed the main stairs down to the front foyer. We had two staircases that wrapped around creating a giant opening. The cleaning crew had already been dispatched. I could see workers cleaning up all the mess in they could. The marble floor was polished and the rugs had been vacuumed.

I walked into the kitchen where a huge breakfast spread was already laid out. I made a beeline to the coffee pouring a cup as I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin moving outside to sit on one of the lounge chairs. I drank my coffee and ate my muffin in the nice quiet of the morning. Just like clockwork a sudden surge of feet stomping down the stairs echoed throughout the house. That was the only warning I had before all the guys tore into the breakfast spread. I walked back inside shutting the patio door as I regarded the guys.

"You're all disgusting," I laughed.

Tyler, Pogue, and Reid had their mouths stuffed with food. While Caleb was slightly more dignified actually using utensils.

"We love you too, Maxie," Reid smirked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Reid," I snickered.

"Yes, mother," Reid teased.

"Speaking of which our parents are gone," I stated tossing the note in Reid's direction. It said the usual bullshit. They both loved us but they had to leave immediately without telling us. Instead they only give us a note.

Reid read it quickly before tossing it away from him. He continued to eat only his eyes showed how angry he truly was. With our parents only in Ipswich once or twice a month, Reid and I only had each other and the rest of the guys.


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**Author's Note: For this Chapter and basically all others italics are hallucinations or mind control or anything else having to do with telepathy. Happy Reading and remember, reviews are love. ~Beccatdemon13**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Four: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

As a change of pace we had all stayed at the house instead of heading back to the dorms like we normally would after one of those fundraisers. I guess we all just wanted to change the routines. When I woke up early that Monday I saw that the hummer was gone. That one reason why I'd never be a swimmer, they had five am practices on Mondays and Wednesdays. I hoped into my car yawning widely I hated Mondays mostly because it always sucked. Luckily had finished the last of my homework around two in the morning.

The engine stared with a satisfying roar as I gunned it down the winding driveway, making sure that the gate clanged closed behind me. Most people hated driving in Ipswich mostly because the roads were hard to navigate full of random twists and turns. I heard my phone vibrate and turned my attention to it for a fraction of a second. When I looked out the same boy I had seen at the party at the dells a few weeks ago, Chase, I think was his name, was standing in the middle of the road. Time seemed to grind to a halt as I slammed on my breaks, the car began to swerve out of control. Just when I was about to flip the car stopped dead in its tracks.

"Get out of the car," Chase ordered.

Was he kidding? I wasn't just going to get outta the car because he said so. I tried to start the car but the engine turned over and I leaned back against the headrest. Now there was no way I would be on time to first period.

"_I said get out of the car!"_ Chase yelled.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at Chase. Just when I was about to tell him where he could shove his orders I noticed that his eyes were black. And then it felt like I should get out of the car. I couldn't stop by body as I got out of the car moving forward until Chase and I were only a few inches apart.

"Such an obedient little bitch," Chase taunted.

If I had been in my right mind I would've decked him instead I just stood in front of him, silently. It must've looked ridiculous we were both in our Spenser uniforms, my hair was up in a nice pony tail and we were standing in the middle of a fairly busy street.

"You're too smart for your own good," Chase scolded. "You've figured out there's something different about Sarah and I. I tried to tell her that it was a bad idea to mess with those little shields of yours but the girl has a mind of her own."

Come on, Max, snap outta whatever the hell he did to you. With a jerk I released whatever hold he had on my mind, stumbling from the force of it.

"You are something else," Chase whistled. "However, if you want to keep that little boyfriend and your brothers safe I'd keep my mouth shut. I've already killed one person, don't think that you're any different. Stay out of my way or I'll make you stay out of my way. Do you understand?"

Of course I understood. I wasn't an idiot. Was I going to do what he said? No, I was going to tell the others just as fast as I could.

"That's what I thought," Chase sighed and then he lunged grabbing me by the throat and lifting me up, cutting off my oxygen supply with ease. " I heard your little plans. You little telepath _but I have my own tricks._"

One of his hands moved from my throat and to my forehead and everything suddenly went blank.

"Max, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"What's going on? What happened?" I questioned before clutching my head. "Oh, ouch, my head hurts."

"I know," Chase sympathized. "I was just enjoying a walk and saw you in the fetal position on the side of the road. Lucky I found you. Your car was in the middle of the street."

I spun around and noticed that my car was in fact in the middle of the street. Oh, my god, someone could've been seriously hurt, "Max it's alright. Let's just get to school, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I agreed. "Hey, you wouldn't mind driving would you?"

"Of course not," Chase grinned as I tossed him the keys.

I stumbled into the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt as Chase drove us to Spenser. It seemed strange that Chase was right there to help. It seemed like I was missing something but it was just out of reach. My mind was foggy and throbbing with pain. Whatever it was that had happened I was lucky Chase was there. Someone could've gotten seriously hurt.

"Hey, Max, we're here," Chase called placing his palm on my knee.

"Thank you, Chase," I sighed. "You're a lifesaver."

"Max, no offense but you seem green," Chase called. "Maybe you should just head to the dorms and rest. I'll tell your brother that you're sick."

"That's a good idea," I muttered before speaking louder. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chase smiled. "I'm just glad I could help."

I walked away, pocketing my car keys as I walked back towards the dorms. It took more time that usual to make it up the stairs and to my room as I shoved my key in the lock and opened the door. It shut fast behind me and I jumped down onto my bed, falling asleep in seconds.

I awoke hours later to the incessant pounding of a fist on my door. Just as I was about to pry myself out of bed the door burst open. Thankfully the headache was gone but I still felt like I was missing something important. That little factoid was quickly forgotten as I was face to face with Reid who seemed to have forgotten what personal space was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Reid demanded.

"My room?" I answered. "You opened the door, remember?"

"You haven't answered your phone all day and you weren't in classes," Reid growled. "In fact Chase was the one who told me you were sick. Now, how the hell would he know that?"

"He was the one who helped me get to school," I replied. "I had a migraine and tried to drive."

"Why didn't you just call one of us?" Reid snapped. "Instead you trust a fucking stranger?"

"Reid, back off," I frowned. "Chase is a good guy."

"Uh, what?" Reid asked. "This past week you didn't say one nice thing about the guy and now he's a good guy."

"I never said anything bad about him," I responded.

"You blamed that kid dying on him and Sarah," Reid protested. "You blamed Sarah for your shields suddenly falling."

"No, I didn't," I huffed. "Is there a reason why you're here or did you just come to give me the third degree?"

"What's going on?" Reid questioned. "You're acting strange."

"Stop it, Reid!" I groaned. "I just had a migraine and Chase helped me that's it."

"Yeah," Reid rolled his eyes. "That's it. Look, you know that I'm just looking out for your best interest so when you decide to stop lying to me I'll be here."

Before I could open my mouth to tell him I wasn't lying he had kissed my forehead before leaving through the same door he had used to open. Now that Reid was gone I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something huge. Something that I shouldn't have forgotten but every time I felt that I was close to figuring it out it slipped through my grasp.

I shook my head and slipped into Reid's swim team sweatshirt and a baggier pair of jeans. I slid into a pair of flip flops that while comfortable were completely impractical for Ipswich's rainy weather. I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me as I ambled out of the residence hall, slipping by both hall monitors as I moved into the night.

_I walked down the stairs I saw that Caleb's silver mustang was parked in front of the dorm. I thought that maybe he was in Reid and Tyler's room but I saw his silhouette along with someone else's in the front seat of the car. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was indeed Caleb and Sarah in the car sucking faces. _

_That stupid, lying son of a bitch. How dare he say that he wanted to be with me and then go around and start up with that new girl. I turned away holding back tears until I ran into a solid wall of muscle. _

"Hey," Chase grinned. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Oh, you didn't know that Caleb and Sarah started dating?" Chase asked. "They had a date yesterday."

"Oh," I replied.

"You know, Max, if I may be so bold," Chase began. "I find you very attractive."

I recoiled in surprise as I heard the door of the mustang open. A wave of revulsion passed through me before it was pushed away. I found myself smiling up at Chase as his arm wrapped around my back pulling me into him as he pressed his lips on mine. As Chase and I kissed I could feel Caleb's shock as he escorted Sarah to her room. I realized with sinking dread that I'd be hearing all about this tomorrow. Terrific. The weird thing about Caleb's mind was that it seemed as foggy as mine had been feeling. That was one very odd coincidence.

"_Max, are you listening?"_ Chase wondered.

And just like that my attention was solely focused on Chase. It felt as though my very being thrived on his every word. What the hell was going on?

"You are very strong, Max," Chase mused. "You're fighting my control of you far harder then I ever imagined you would. The thing is you're not going to remember this conversation, which, for me, is a very good thing. And I'll let you in on a little secret. You're little fearless leader-boyfriend's mind is far easier to control than yours."

"What are you?" I gaped.

"I'm the descendent of the fifth family," Chase proclaimed. "And, you, Maxine Garwin, accused Caleb of caring far too much about what others thought of him when the truth is you care to much of what that little Covenant thinks of you. To them you're Reid's adorable little sister. You're like Tyler's and Pogue's as well. They still think of you as the little girl who wore her hair in braids. And deep down you hate that. You hate how much they control you. You're a Garwin Maxine, you can't be reigned in. Break the mold."

"I don't understand…"

"You will," Chase vowed. _"Sleep now."_

**Tyler's Point of View**

"You should've seen it, man," Caleb hissed as we walked to first period English where we would meet the others. "Chase and Maxie were all over each other."

"I heard you the first time, Cale," I frowned. "It just doesn't sound like Max that's all."

"I know," Caleb muttered. "I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own eyes."

We took our seats as Pogue sat on Caleb's other side with Red on mine. It was relatively silent, mostly because it was so early in the morning and we were all wrapped up in our own thoughts. Something very weird was going on and maybe Max was right. Maybe it did have something to do with those new kids. Only if Max truly suspected them of doing something like that she wouldn't be making out with one of them, right?

"Holy mother of god," Pogue gasped.

Everyone's attention flew to the front of the class where Chase was walking in, escorting some blonde girl. Wait, that wasn't just any blonde, it was Max. Her long blonde hair had been chopped off. Now her hair was just under her chin with side swept bangs hiding one of her dark blue eyes. The look definitely suited her face but it was a shocking change, her old cut made her look much more innocent.

That wasn't the only change Max had made she had really gone out with this little make over of hers. She normally wore Chap Stick on her lips or on the rare occasion lip stick but the dark red shade and smoky eyes were not school appropriate. In fact, there were at least ten uniform infractions on her. Her white dress shirt wasn't all the way buttoned, her tie was loose. She hadn't even bothered with her blazer; her skirt was far shorter than normal and instead of her typical knee high blue socks and converses were fishnets and knee high boots.

I now felt bad for ever doubting Caleb and Reid something was off about Max. We all watched in a mixture of horror and shock or in Reid's case anger as she and Caleb took the two seats Sarah had saved in the middle of the class. When the professor walked in the class held their breath. If anyone would call Maxie out of uniform infractions it would be Professor Benson.

"Ms. Garwin, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Benson asked.

"The meaning of what, ma'am?" Max asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Professor Benson mocked. "Maybe the class and I would like to know why you felt the need to dress like some common streetwalker."

The class snickered and if it had been the Max we all knew, she'd be blushing as red as a stop sign and sinking in her seat. Instead she straightened in her seat and laughed along with the class.

"I'm glad you find this situation amusing, Ms. Garwin," Professor Benson frowned. "I hope the Provost will as well."

"I wonder if the Provost will find it amusing that one of his tenured professors knows how a common streetwalker dresses as. Have some skeletons in that closest o' yours, Marie?"

For the first time in Spenser's long history, Marie Benson was stunned into silence. Her eyes wide and her mouth falling into a small 'O' of surprise. The entire class had gasped before breaking into howls of laughter. Whether Max was speaking the truth or not remained to be seen. The old Max never would've used her abilities unprovoked, especially if she was the one in the wrong. But, Max 2.0 seemed to be all for breaking Old Max's stereotypes.

"Get out of my class," Professor Benson shouted.

"My pleasure, Marie," Max grinned.

She hadn't even unpacked her backpack, which was something Max had been doing since she was in kindergarten. I watched as she walked out of the room, leaving a stunned silence behind her. The more I thought about it the more I realized that Max had acted more like Reid than Max.

I looked over to the others and saw that they were still shocked. I couldn't decide if Reid was shocked or angry or a healthy mix of both. I didn't get a chance to ask him as I saw his eyes flash black turning the clock until the bell rang. Benson seemed so stunned by one of her best pupil's attack that she didn't even flinch when the bell rang, gesturing for all of us to leave. In any other situation Caleb would've done damage control instead we all rushed out of the room before either Sarah or Chase could move.

"She's in her room," Reid growled.

When we arrived in front of Max's door we didn't even hesitate in storming into the room.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Max demanded.

"What the fuck was that?" Reid yelled.

"What was what?" Max smirked.

"What you're wearing?" Reid ranted. "How you've been acting recently? How you attacked Benson for no reason at all?"

"Lighten up, Reid," Max scoffed. "You've certainly disturbed class more than enough times. Pot meet kettle?"

"Maxine," Caleb started.

"Bite me, Danvers," Max spat. "Don't you have that new blonde bimbo to fuck?"

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"I saw you yesterday," Max stated.

"I was at home yesterday," Caleb replied. "I wasn't even close to Spenser by last night."

"Bullshit," Max snarled. "What's wrong, Caleb? You don't brag about your conquests to the boys? Yeah, Golden Child had his tongue down Sarah's throat two days after…"

"Max, don't do this," Caleb pleaded interrupted her tirade. "I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do what, Caleb?" Max grinned irately. "You saying you didn't have sex with me after my parent's party?"

Oh, my god this was a clusterfuck of epic proportions. Had Max just admitted to her and Caleb sneaking around behind her back during a confrontation about her behavior this morning? The correct answer would be yes. I didn't know whether she did it to piss of Caleb and Reid or to save her own ass. Because Reid was spinning slowly glaring at Caleb murderously. Pogue and I grabbed Reid seconds before he lunged.

"That's my baby sister!" Reid shouted. "You fucked my baby sister?"

"Reid we were going to tell you," Caleb explained.

"When?" Reid demanded.

"Soon, I swear," Caleb answered. "Look, I love your sister. Despite the fact that she seems to have lost her mind, I love her."

"Let go," Reid told Pogue and I.

He moved close to Caleb who was looking apprehensive as Reid began to speak, "I swear to god if you hurt her, ever, I'll kill you. Brother or no."

Reid then turned to Max, "This isn't over. We're going to talk later, don't leave this room."

"Fuck you," Max retorted. "You're not the boss of me."

"Maxie," Pogue reasoned.

No one said a word and I didn't see it coming as Reid closed the distance between himself and his little sister before he slapped her across the face.

"I'm all you have," Reid growled. "Like hell I'm not the boss of you. I don't know what happened to you but you better get over it by the time we get back. I'll give you some time to cool off. Let's go, fellas."

Pogue and Caleb followed Reid as he left the room and I trailed along after them. As I turned back to close the door I noticed for the first time that Max's normally clear blue eyes were cloudy and dull. I closed the door behind me, praying that we'd figure out what was going on and fast.

**Max's Point of View**

"Well that was certainly dramatic, princess," Chase mocked as he materialized in my room seconds after the guys had left. "Big brother dearest certainly left quite a mark."

"Why are you doing this to us?" I whimpered.

"Revenge, my pet," Chase said. "I figured that you'd be the easiest to manipulate and by messing with you I mess with them, which is my goal. You're my way to get to Caleb."

"You bastard," I grimaced.

"I do have to admit that it takes a lot of effort to control your mind," Chase mused. "It must be that telepathy trick of yours getting in the way. The sad thing I can't keep fighting with you. Your family is already worried that you're about to crack. It's funny that they don't know how right they are."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"_Walk,"_ Chase ordered.

I didn't know how to explain it but I had no control over my own body. I had to move and I didn't have any choice as Chase maneuvered me into the dorm's shower area. He led me straight towards the sinks and only stopped when I put my palms on the porcelain of the sink. I looked into the mirror and hated to admit that I actually liked the new cut. The make up and the outfit was a little much, though. I looked behind me and saw that Chase's eyes were black making his smile seem all the more menacing. I flinched when I noticed that we weren't alone.

"Hi, Maxie," Sarah chirped.

"Only my family and best friends are allowed to call me Maxie," I barked.

"But we are family," Sarah grinned. "Don't you understand? Chase and I are related. The fifth descendents straight from John Putnam himself. You see Putnam's family had a tendency to produce twins and the other baby was almost always a girl. Your little covenant seems to stagger them. The girl always is born after the boy."

"Only boys are born into the Covenant," I recited.

"You and I both know that it's not true," Sarah shrugged. "We're abnormalities, yes but girls are in the covenant. We get telepathy and empathy as gifts. Though, I see you've hardy seen the true dark side of your gifts. You only learned how to shield it. You think that makes it go away?"

"I know it doesn't," I hissed. "But I'm not some twisted dark-side bitch like you."

"Aw, that hurts," Sarah pouted. "You didn't like the little hallucination I gave you?"

"What hallucination?" I demanded.

"Oh, you know," Sarah shrugged. "The one where Caleb and I were making out in his car. Yeah, completely fake, unfortunately, I tried to make it real but he only has eyes for you. I didn't expect you to flaunt that information like that. You just mess everything up. That's why I had to make up a plan two."

"Which you're really going to like, Maxine," Chase laughed.

"You're going to need these," Sarah offered.

She held up a pair of razor sharp scissors and that's when I knew what they were planning.

"No way," I hissed.

"_Be quiet and take the scissors,"_ Chase growled.

I grabbed the scissors from Sarah's outstretched hands watching as Sarah's eyes closed one finger going to her wrist. The hand holding the scissor mirrored the action. Sarah's eyes opened revealing the black orbs as she dragged her finger vertically down one wrist before doing it to the other.

I couldn't scream or cry or even stop it as I watched the scissors cut into both my wrists the blood immediately pooling to the surface before spilling over.

"_Nighty night,"_ Chase mocked.

The last thing I saw was Chase and Sarah vanishing before my eyes as I crumbled to the floor.

**Reid's Point of View**

I had no idea what was going on with my sister. I never once imagined that she'd ever pull anything like this. I felt bad that I hit her but she was spiraling out of control. As I walked to her room I knew that I'd apologize to her and then hopefully get her to talk about what the hell had spurred that little make-over of hers and her new found attitude. Caleb had always said that I was giving Maxie a bad example for a role model whenever I acted up in classes but I never imagined it would bite me in the ass this much.

A sudden scream ripped through the typical quiet of Max's floor. I jumped in surprise screams were part and parcel to my floor but Max's was where all the studious honors kids bunkered down and they were anal as hell about having their quiet. Doors flew open as people raced towards the bathroom.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" One girl shouted.

"Is she even alive?" Another asked.

"I don't know," Someone else answered. "That's a lot of blood."

"Yes, she's alive," The first girl responded. "Put pressure on the wounds, imbecile."

I broke from my walk into a run nearly colliding with a sobbing Kate. Tyler was next to her trying to comfort her while trying to get closer to the bathroom.

"Reid!" Kate cried. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I never saw this coming."

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Dude, it's Maxie," Tyler said.

"Tyler stop dicking me around and tell me what happened," I ordered firmly. "Is my sister okay?"

"She slit her wrists," Tyler answered.

"Max wouldn't do that," I protested.

"Yeah well there's a lot she wouldn't do," Tyler retorted. "Seems to me that Max threw out the rulebook when it comes to what she will and won't do. Dude, she was holding the scissors. Some girl stumbled into the bathroom not even five minutes later and saw her on the ground."

I pushed by Tyler and Kate and rushed into the bathroom. I slid to a stop as I noticed the blood soaked towel and the pools of blood. Max was in the middle of it all paler than I ever saw her.

"Max!" I screamed.

The two girls who were keeping the blood soaked towels against her wrists looked up. I noticed the scissors that lay abandoned a few feet to the right where Max had originally collapsed.

"She's unconscious," One girl told me.

"But she has a pulse," The other said.

I felt Tyler hovering behind me and felt the sudden surge of power. I didn't know exactly what Tyler used for either to keep her alive or get the ambulance here faster because seconds later they were rushing in with stern orders to clear the room.

"You deaf, son, we said to leave," The older EMT barked.

"We're her brothers," I retorted. "And we're not going anywhere."

"Jesus," The other EMT hissed. "She certainly did a number on her wrists. She sliced nearly to the bone."

"Ty, call the others," I whispered,

I watched numbly as they started and IV and strapped Max to a stretcher. I moved out of the way as I followed them out of the bathroom and out of the residence hall. This couldn't be happening. Max was happy she would never even dream of committing suicide no matter how bad things got. Maxie was right something bad was going on and the clues were now insurmountable. Whatever had done this to my sister was going to die.


	5. Ruled By Secrecy

**Chapter Five: Ruled By Secrecy**

**Reid's Point of View**

I sat in the waiting room of Ipswich Memorial Hospital waiting to hear any news on Max. The boys were right by my side but even with their comforting presence I never felt more alone. The doctor told me to be realistic, Max had lost a lot of blood and even with transfusions there could be a chance that she'd still die. They had lost her for a few moments on the hospital table. My sister had needed my help and I had ignored the warning signs.

"Family for Maxine Garwin?" Someone called.

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and I stood up and walked over to the man who seemed a little alarmed that we were Max's family.

"She's alive," He said. "But she's in restraints under heavy observation. She slit her wrists nearly to the bone. When she wakes up we'll do a complete psychological evaluation before we can even think about releasing her."

"My sister wouldn't do this," I snarled.

"I'm sorry," Caleb said noticing the man's confused expression. "It's been a long day for all of us. May we see her?"

"Yes," he replied. "Room 201. You boys should know that she's on some pretty heavy sedatives. It'll be awhile before she wakes up."

We all disregarded the man's last statement moving through the doors and to Max's room.

I took a deep breath as we arrived at door of Max's room. The lights were off but from the light of the hallway I could see how bad she looked. She seemed so small and thin under that plain white blanket. Her skin was pale which only seemed to the heavy bandages covering both her wrists and the padded restraints that kept her feet and hands to the bed.

"Jesus," Pogue hissed.

"Maxie," I whispered.

We all walked quickly into her room and closed the door behind us. The monitors she connected to her seemed to be okay. At least her heart rate and pulse seemed normal. I sat down in the chair next to her bed as everyone else hovered nearby. Just as my hand wrapped around hers, Maxie's eyes flew open as she began to scream.

**Max's Point of View**

The covenant was in danger. The fifth had never came back to Ipswich we had all just assumed that they died out. We were relived the fifth line, the Putnam line was far too powerful for their own good. But to think that I had another brother and sister out there, growing up as we had. Things could've been different now all Chase and Sarah wanted was to destroy us.

They had gone through me. First by knocking out my shields and then causing fights and rifts. Mind control. It was infuriating to say the least that my own abilities were being used against me. They had made me slit my wrists. Making sure that just as they disappeared someone would walk into the bathroom and discover me.

It was hard to explain that while I was unconscious I had known what was going on. That people were screaming and crying. I left pain run up and down my arms as people wrapped towels around my forearms in an attempt to stop the bleeding. That there was no way that I could explain my way out of this, it had looked for all intents and purposes as a suicide and no one was going to believe anything different.

I felt a hand slip into mine just as I was waking up. My eyes flickered open and I couldn't see at first choosing instead to scream at the top of my lungs. Scream for help. Scream for someone, anyone to notice what was happening.

"Max!" Reid soothed jumping onto the side of my bed, hands wrapped around my shoulders. "Maxie, look at me."

Reid? Oh, god, Reid. He couldn't think I had tried to kill myself, did he? I felt this weight settle on my chest as I started to fight my restraints as I struggled to breathe. I was having a panic attack and these restraints weren't making me feel calm at all. My eyes flared before turning back. Just as I was about to rip the restraints off Reid's cerulean eyes bore into my own.

"Hey!" Reid reproached. "Maxine, stop it. The restraints are staying on. Maxie, you need to breathe, baby girl. Breathe. Deep breathes, come on. Good."

Under Reid's soothing orders I slowly calmed down enough to realize that Reid and I weren't alone. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were there as well. I frowned realizing the last time we were all together I said some pretty awful things especially to Reid and Caleb. I began to cry not even realizing a Doctor was right behind the other boys.

"Shhh," Reid soothed. "It's all right."

"Ms. Garwin," the doctor greeted. "It's nice to see you awake."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Well, the school has called your parents they should be here within the next few hours," The doctor announced ignoring the way I flinched and grabbed Reid's hand.

That was just what I didn't need. My parents coming all the way back to Ipswich to fuss over me. Knowing them they'd actually think I had tried to commit suicide.

"You'll also have to undergo a complete psychological observation," the doctor continued. "We'll wait for the transfusion to finish first so you can get your strength back."

"Thank you," I growled.

This time my tone was a little less polite and a little more frigid as I gave the doctor a you-can-leave-now look. He seemed taken aback but he quickly left the room saying something about other patients.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Reid asked. "You think we're going to use to get you better and out of this?"

"Maxie, we're sorry but words of this whole thing has spread all over Spenser," Pogue sighed. "If you come back now they'll become suspicious."

"Do you all think I did this?" I whispered.

All the guys avoided my gaze as they shrugged. Great, they weren't sure. This was exactly what Chase wanted. He had thrown out my good reputation and made sure that they wouldn't be sure what I said was truthful or not. If the covenant and I didn't trust one another it made the perfect opportunity for Chase and Sarah to do whatever they wanted.

"I want to be alone," I said a few minutes later when no one had spoken.

"Maxie," Caleb began. "It's just been a really weird time right now."

"And that means that I'm suddenly lying to you all?" I demanded. "Nice, Caleb, really fucking nice."

"Max," Reid warned.

"I just want to be alone," I muttered. "Unless you all think I'm going to try to kill myself again."

"None of us think that, Maxie," Tyler responded. "Something bad is going on and we realize that now. But we just aren't sure…"

"I'm not going to kill myself," I snapped. "And I didn't kill myself the firs time. It was Chase and Sarah!"

"Max?" Reid gasped.

Okay, I knew that sounded really bad. But that's what happened. The bitch used her mind control on me and I swear to god I was going to kill her. How could they not assume that it was Chase and Sarah everything was fucking fine before they all showed up.

Maybe it was because I was tired. Or maybe it was because my closest friends in the entire world suddenly didn't believe a word I said. No matter what reason it could have been. I saw red and then everything really went to hell in a hand basket. Meaning, I completely lost my head yelling at them, thrashing around in my restraints and generally carrying on. If I was in my right mind I would've been completely embarrassed by the display. Especially when two massive orderlies, who apparently missed their calling as linebackers for the NFL bustled into the room. One held me down while the other ushered everyone out of the room. When the door swung closed he turned around. If I hadn't been losing my mind before I certainly was now. He had a needle in his hand and I knew instantly what was in the needle. Tranquilizers, figures.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I snarled. "Get back!"

"We're just going to give you something that will put you right to sleep," The orderly soothed.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. "NO!"

Of course they didn't listen to me and I barely had a chance to feel the needle in my arm before I slipped into a dreamless sleep. The next time I woke up, Reid was sitting at my bedside, looking extremely angry. Before I could ask what had happened two other people in business suits made their presence known.

"Maxine Garwin I am Agent Teller from Child Protective Services," The woman said. "This is my partner Agent Maguire."

"I'm sixteen years old," I bristled. "I'm not a child."

"But you are a minor until your eighteenth birthday," Agent Maguire said.

"So what?" I snapped.

"So, effective immediately you are a ward of the state of Massachusetts," Agent Teller proclaimed. "We've been ordered by CPS that you will be transported and placed in Westlake Psychiatric Hospital."

"You can't do that!" I protested.

"We have papers that say differently," Agent Maguire disagreed. "You will remain in Westlake until either you're parents return to the country, your eighteenth birthday, or we believe you are no longer a danger to yourself and others."

"What about my god parents?" I demanded. "You can't just swoop in and shove me into an institution!"

"We can when you slit your wrists nearly to the bone," Agent Teller replied. "You almost died. You're a very lucky to be alive, young lady."

"Blow me," I snarled.

"Max, I promise I'll get you out of this," Reid whispered. "Mom and Dad will be on the first flight back."

"You're parents have to prove that they are good parents," Agent Maguire mused doubtfully. "Don't you two stay in Spenser's dorms the majority of the year?"

"To be with our friends," Reid stated. "That doesn't reflect negatively on our parents. We had to fight to get them to let us stay up there."

"Uh-huh," Agent Maguire replied.

"You have a choice, Maxine," Agent Teller told me. "You can come willingly with us right now or the orderlies will carry you to the car."

"We'll fix this, Maxie, I promise," Reid whispered.

The two orderlies that had drugged me the first time walked back into the room and undid my restraints. Once it was determined that I could stand on my own I began to walk behind the two Agents with the two orderlies behind me probably to make sure I didn't try anything funny. Little did they know that if I really wanted to I could make sure they wouldn't even remember their birthdays before they even took a step.

**Pogue's Point of View**

"Why are we doing this? I asked as we hoped the fence separating the administrative offices from the rest of the campus.

"You saw Maxie," Caleb said. "She said its Chase and Sarah. She could be right. I mean her shields during the same party where we saw those two the first time? I want to know more about Chase and Sarah. See if it's actually a coincidence."

I watched as Caleb's eyes flashed and the door unlocked allowing both of us to slip inside and head straight towards the student records room. We were leaving through the tons of files until we found the two we were looking for. I grabbed Chase's and handed Caleb the other file.

"Sarah's been in an orphanage since she was two years old," Caleb said. "She was sent there after her mother died. She applied for emancipation three years ago and went to Boston Public School until she transferred here one month ago."

"His real name was Pope," I read. "Chase Goodwin Pope born July 14, 1988. The Collins adopted him after his mother died when he was two years old."

"When was his birthday?" Caleb asked.

"July 14th," I repeated.

"That's the day his adoptive parents died," Caleb told me. "They died on his eighteenth birthday."

I just looked at him, knowing what eighteen meant for all of us. But, could Chase really be one of us? I took Sarah's file out of Caleb's hand reading the rest of file before recoiling, "Caleb."

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

"Sarah was born on July 14, 1988," I stated. "Her birth name is Sarah Goodwin Pope. On her eighteenth birthday there was a fire at the home she stayed in two people died and three others were hospitalized, including her roommate. Sarah was perfectly fine."

"Jesus," Caleb growled. "Call Tyler and…"

Before Caleb could finish his order my phone began to ring. My eyebrows knitted together as I fished the small phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen before answering, "Hey, Reid, everything okay?"

"They took her," Reid growled.

"Who took her?" I demanded.

"The fucking state took her," Reid snapped. "They moved her to a goddamn psychiatric hospital! Fucking CPS agents took her away."

"Jesus," I spat.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked. "How the hell can we protect her?"

"We're going to figure things out, Reid," I promised. "In the mean time I need you and Tyler to meet us at the Colony House."

"Why?" Reid questioned. "What'd you find out?"

"We'll tell you soon," I said.

**Reid's Point of View**

Having nothing else to do, I grabbed Tyler and the two of us quickly drove to the Colony House. As the modern Ipswich soon gave way to the old I felt my abilities stir in my veins. This was where we all truly belonged. Even as the times changed and we adapted, the only place I felt this alive and powerful was on this land. The four founders houses were on the same protected land. I got out of the hummer, feeling the hum of the energy swirling around me. Our ancestors had placed nearly every protection spell known to man on these grounds. Whenever someone with magic in their veins stepped on this land, we would all know about it, wherever we were. Pogue's motorcycle and Caleb's mustang were right next to the hummer as the four of us walked through the old Danver's house and into the basement.

Thousands of candles lit as we descended the stairs until we hit the bottom. The fire pit in the center of the room ignited as we took our seats. The same seats that all our ancestors before us had sat in. It was arranged so that we could all face the fire and each other. Caleb took the main seat, his eyes flaring as our Book of Shadows flew off the shelf and into the center of the fire pit where it opened and began to spin.

"This is a list of names of people who brought charges against John Putnam and his family," Caleb stated. "Pope was one of them. Goody Pope, widow of Jacob, and mother to Hagan."

"So what?" I snapped.

"So," Caleb continued. "She claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams after she was widowed. The book records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob died June 4, 1692. Her son Hagan was born April 11, 1693, that's ten months and twenty four days later."

The Book of Shadows shut and fell into the center of the ring of fire with a thud. I looked around in confusion. There was no way the Putnam line could've continued. This had to be something else. Some other coven.

"If what you're is true and Hagan Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam," Tyler whispered. "Then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem."

"And Chase and Sarah are one of us," Caleb grumbled.

"They can't be," I protested.

"The night after the party of at the dells, someone was using," Caleb explained. "The power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again."

"Me too," Pogue responded.

"See?" Tyler complained. "I felt it too."

"When you said it wasn't you were you lying?" Caleb demanded

"No," I growled.

"You swear?" Caleb prompted.

"I swear," I repeated.

"Then it was them," Caleb shrugged. "They've got to be behind all of this. Max's abilities being out of whack, the sudden power surges, and that kid that died."

When Caleb's phone began to ring out attention turned back to him. It's not that Caleb wasn't popular, we all were, but the majority of the people that called him were in this room. He answered and the way his expression became slightly angry and concerned sent a chill up my spine.

"Max, how'd you get a cell phone?" He asked. "You didn't. Max, you can't just be messing with people's minds like that. Wait…wait. Calm down, what happened? What do you mean something happened to Kate? How would you know that? You're at school? How'd you get to school? Reid said that… How exactly did you get out of there? You stole a car? There's a state mandate that says you belong in that hospital. Hey, easy. We'll figure something out. Okay?"

"What happened to Kate?" Pogue hissed once Caleb was off the phone.

"It's Chase," Caleb sighed. "He put a spell on her. Creation…spiders. They're taking her to the hospital in Glouster. Wait. Don't do anything until we know what's going on."

Pogue stood up from his seat, his eyes black causing some of the candles to flicker out. His fists were clenched and his posture was rigid. Pogue was possessive of Kate on the best of days. When she was in danger, he became very single minded. His only thought was to protect her and nothing Caleb or any of us could say could change his mind.

"We're talking about, Kate!" Pogue roared.

"Pogue!" Caleb yelled after Pogue's retreating figure.

**Pogue's Point of View**

He had hurt Kate. That mother fucker had hurt her, cursed her. Like almost killing Max wasn't enough he had gone after my girlfriend and my sister's best friend. I would kill both Chase and Sarah if given the chance.

I stormed out of the colony house and over to my bike. I slammed the helmet over my head as I raced through the slick streets going as fast as I could to be by Kate's side. Nothing was going to hurt her. Not when I was around. I had failed Max but I couldn't fail Kate as well. As I flew around the corner I saw someone standing in the middle of the street. I bared my teeth as I revved the engine. If Chase really wanted to mess with me tonight then I'd show him why he should've left well enough alone.

"Come to save little Ms. Muffet have we?" Chase snarled, his voice magnified with magic. "Well, you're too late. A spider came and sat down beside her and frightened Ms. Muffet away!"

That stupid son of a bitch. I flew down the tarmac going as fast as my bike could possibly go, causing it to lift up onto one wheel as I barreled forward. Chase didn't flinch at all as his eyes as well as mine flashed to black. When I was close to hitting him, he raised his hands sending me spiraling over him only to crash to the ground. His powers were stronger then anything I've ever encounter. I rolled to my knees, throwing my helmet off as I turned to glare at Chase.

"You hurt Kate and I'll kill you!" I swore.

"Hurt her?" Chase laughed. "I only used her and Max to get to you. It's you that I'm going to hurt. And you're just my bait to get to Caleb."

"Why?" I demanded. "How could you do this?"

"Power?" Chase responded. "Revenge? Fun? How about all the above. See you had your precious little covenant. Sarah and I grew up alone. You can't imagine growing up not knowing what this was. When I found my father, he filled in all the missing pieces but it was to late. I was hooked. By then he was such a bitter old man. Or should I say bitter old young man that all he wanted to do was end the suffering. Like all our bloodline before us he was more than willing to break the laws of your little club. So he gave us his share of the power."

"You can't do that," I snarled.

Chase continued as if I hadn't spoken, "He died knowing that his children were going to get revenge on the Covenant. Your brother's birthday is coming up? Correct? You see he's not going to live past his eighteenth birthday. He will give me his power."

"It won't stop the aging," I smirked. "It's the body that wears down. Not the power."

Chase's glare became colder as he suddenly lifted me up only to send me back into the ground. My head cracked against the tarmac and then there was nothing but darkness.


End file.
